Prison
by Agent Siris
Summary: Smith And Trinity are being held captive. By who, is a mystery. To make matters worse, Morpheus is missing. They must work together in order to survive this intricate prison. That is, if they don't kill each other in the process. Pre-Matrix...
1. Chapter 1

_A bright light._

_The smell of something singed._

_A deafening noise hits her like a ton of bricks._

_The sound of bullet shells hitting marble floor._

_Morpheus._

_Pain rips through her torso like liquid lightning._

_Then darkness._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Trinity had always hated the darkness. She hated how weak it made her feel-how _vulnerable_. Even in Zion, she chose to stay in at least partly lit rooms, never once going to sleep in the darkness. It was all too similar to the frigid darkness that almost consumed her in the matrix pod. The mere thought made her cringe. She remembered hiding from The Agents during many nights, where she had to escape them by running into the darkest corners of the city, and perhaps that was also a cause for her discomfort.

Whatever the cause, Trinity is in darkness now, and she is an inch away from panicking.

She can't see a thing, not even the hand directly in front of her face.

Trinity knows she is in a room-and not a big one at that. From the echoing of her movements, she can sense that it is indeed a metal room as well.

She is on the hard metal floor with her back leaned against the wall. Her wrists are bound to the walls by chains, the cold metal already chaffing her pale skin. She pulls on them harshly, testing their strength. The coding of the chains had obviously been tampered with, making them unusually reinforced. _Who_ tampered with them, though, was an entirely different matter. Trinity knew that there is no way she is getting out of these, unlike the standard handcuffs that she had escaped numerous times.

The sudden pressure when she jerked on her arms sends an unexplainable pain down her body. It starts on her left shoulder and travels down to her lower abdomen, feeling like searing hot knives inside her muscles. She screams through teeth, sending a horrible sound bouncing off the walls.

Her breathing becomes hurried and ragged as she bites back tears.

_'Come on, Trin, you've got this. Just...relax'_ She thinks to herself. God, she hates the darkness.

She forces herself to relaxe her muscles as much as she can, and takes three deep breaths.

One...two...thr-

Suddenly, a noise is emitted from the outside world, a sound of feet shuffling and something being dragged across the floor. She forces her breathing to quite and pushes herself closer to the wall despite the pain. The door swings swing open swiftly, releasing so much light, that it discombobulated her. Again, she hears footsteps and the sound of something heavy being dragged, but this time it was much closer to her than before. The footsteps stop abruptly, and something hits the ground with a muffled 'thud' beside her. Trinity covers her eyes from the light.

But the door closes, and the light disappears as quickly as it came. Leaving Trinity, once again, in the complete dark.

She feels the object's presence right beside her, barely a foot away. After shifting to the side, Trinity cautiously reaches her hand out, blindly feeling the wall. Her hand comes in contact with something. Something soft, something...familiar yet totally bizarre in the predicament she was in at the moment. She rubs her hand through it again.

Wait, was this...hair?

She moves her hand down slowly, feeling the outline of a face, a neck, and then a torso. Trinity feels chains on the person's wrists as well.

So, it wasn't SOMETHING she heard being dragging on the floor, it was SOMEONE. (And for obvious reasons, she knew _it_ was a _man_.)

And it seems as if he is in just as much trouble as she is.

He is deathly still, but she could feel his steady breathing as his chest moves up and down in a rhythm. He had a good build as far as she could tell. Broad shoulders, muscled chest, and powerful arms. Whoever he is, he definitely could hold his own in a fight.

Hand still on the man's chest, her head pounds painfully as she racks her brain. She finds that she has no memory of the past few...days? Weeks? Months? However long she had been unconscious, she can't remember anything. Nothing to explain why she was here. Nothing to explain the pain. All she remembers is being on the Neb with the crew.

The man groans, obviously in pain. Trinity jerks her hand away, and scoots back as far as the chain would allow. She hears him move, groaning again as he did so .

"Damn." Say's the man, his voice a gravelly, yet not so unpleasant, sound.

It almost sounded familiar, like she had heard it not so long ago.

Trinity, unsure whether or not to reveal her presence, remains silent. History had shown that strangers could be a danger, but perhaps this man could be an ally. God knew she needed one now, if there ever was a time. He, like herself, jerks on the tampered chains multiple times. The chains do not budge with him either . She hears him become more and more agitated with every failed attempt.

Finally, Trinity decides to intervene. "The coding has been tampered with. Those chains won't be coming out."

The rustling of the chains immediately cease, a deadly silence ensuing. So long that she thinks the man may have passed out, but after a moment longer, the man speaks.

"You underestimated me."

_'Well, someone is full of himself.'_

Again, his voice sounded so familiar. It was on the tip of her tongue, just out of reach. The arrogance was quite familiar as well.

"Don't take my word for it, keep pulling. You'll see, they wont budge." Says Trinity. She isn't sure why she is being so snarky to him, but it felt natural to do so with this man. It was like his voice automatically sent impulses to her brain to be a smartass.

"I don't need your input."

She pauses, then asks, "Who are you?"

The man was silent again, choosing his words carefully.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Smith can hear familiarity in the woman's voice. He, being a sentient Agent program, rarely spoke to humans, but he recognizes something in her voice immediately. What it was, he didn't know yet. Silently, he remembers all the humans he had come in contact with since the last version of the Matrix had been created until one fit the voice. Miss Edwards. Trinity, as her fellow rebels called her. Of course. He should have figured that out. He weighed his options carefully.

Should he make his identity known?

Undoubtedly, She had already heard something familiar in his voice. They had certainly came in contact with each other enough over the years. Perhaps if he did make himself known, he could gain the upper hand.

Yes, he would reveal himself to her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You know who, Miss Edwards."

That's when it all makes sense.

Agent Smith. Oh God, she should have recognized that arrogance in his voice from the start. Who else could it be.

She squeezes her hands so tight together that she feels blood.

For lack of a better word at the moment, Trinity says the first thing that comes to her mind.

"Damn."

**A/N: Hello! I hope you liked it so far! Leave a review to tell me what you like and suggestion. Make sure to critique my writing as well! You'll see that it kind of switches between Smith's point of view and Trinity's. Though mostly, I think, it will be from Trinity's point of view. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"You know who, Miss Edwards."

That's when it all makes sense.

Agent Smith. Oh God, she should have recognized that arrogance in his voice from the start. Who else could it be?

She squeezes her hands so tight together that she feels blood.

For lack of a better word at the moment, Trinity says the first thing that comes to her mind.

"Damn."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Smith's code feels different. It feels empty, as if a piece of himself is missing. He authorizes a diagnosis of the sensation from the mainframe, but finds that he gets no feedback. _Odd_. He raises his hand to his earpiece to find that it is indeed there, but again he senses something is different. He tries to contact Jones and Brown anyway.

_'Jones? Brown?_' He thinks.

An answer is not returned.

He tries again several times, but gets the same end result. He, being the superior Agent of the trio, never needed contact with Jones and Brown before really, but he finds himself slightly troubled by their lack of presence in The Mainframe. The lack of contact with the mainframe also means that he cannot transport to another body. He curses whatever higher power there is silently.

In anger, he pulls on the chains once again even though he knows that he will not be able to break them. Which, in turn, angers him even more. He isn't used to not being able to do things. Limitations are for humans.

Who could trap him here?

Smith finds that nothing useful comes to mind. Clearly, whoever they were, they were a very resourceful program. No _ordinary_ program would be able to out-match him, especially in brute force. And humans were out of the question.

An unfamiliar feeling passes from his neck to his right shoulder with an intensity that he is not familiar with either. He concludes, after a moment, that this is what humans call...pain. Pain, he finds, is not a pleasurable feeling at all. He wishes it to go away.

He hears an exasperated sigh cut through the darkness.

Miss Edwards.

He had almost forgotten she was even there.

Why? Why you? Of all programs!" Complains Trinity, her voice sharp and clearly annoyed.

"I'm hardly thrilled to be here with _you_ either, Miss Edwards."

She continues unfazed at his remark. "I mean, of all programs to get stuck with...Why you?"

"Do you ever stop complaining?" He growls. Smith knew that this is hardly How an Agent should behave, especially with a lowly human, but he can't help it.

"It depends. Do you _ever_ stop being a condescending ass?"

"I wouldn't have the opportunity to be condescending to you humans if you didn't give me a reason to."

Trinity scoffs angrily at this.

"Oh, dry up! I don't want to hear how about how inferior humans are. We've been through this drill enough! "

"Excuse me?"

He sounds baffled.

"You know, you say, 'humans are inferior blah blah blah' and I say, 'shut up'. And you just keep talking...and...talking...and talking. Please, save me the rant...just this once!"

Silence overcame the two of them.

After several long, drawn out moments, she speaks.

"Not so funny, is it?" Says Trinity, her voice barely above a whisper. The anger, though softer in volume, did not lower in intensity. To any other program besides Smith, she would be intimidating for a human.

He is silent.

"_You_ trap humans all the time," Continues Trinity. "but now, ironically, you're trapped. Doesn't feel so good, does it? In these chains...you are as weak as I am."

Trinity smirks, knowing she's struck a nerve.

Now Smith is angry. Almost angrier than he has ever been before. All those moments when he hated humans pales in comparison to now... now...he is furious. If only he could escape these damn chains. He would make her pay.

Trinity knows she is pushing his patience. Without those chains binding Smith, he could easily subdue and kill Trinity in a heartbeat. And he would do so without a second thought.

She takes comfort in knowing that her chains are considerably longer than his. Meaning, she could reach him, but he could not reach her.

"Careful, human." Is all he can manage through gritted teeth.

And then it is silent again.

Both Trinity and Smith fumed at each other mentally.

_'How dare that human belittle me! Me! I am the superior being, not her!'_

_'That egotistical bastard! Why? Why did I do to deserve this? To be here with him!'_

_'Weakling...'_

_'Stupid piece of code...'_

_'Cancerous, wasteful humans...'_

_'Unfeeling, monstrous machines...'_

Trinity rubs her temples.

She needs to calm down, and think rationally. Even if she hates Smith with all of her being, no amount of arguing would help her get out of this cell. She wishes Morpheus was here; to guide her and help her think clearly. He always helped in tough situation when her emotion made her make rash decisions.. He helped her think things through.

Which begs another question...

Where is Morpheus?

'One problem at a time, Trin. Focus at the task at hand...'

She takes in a breath.

It is time to face a cold hard truth.

She needed Smith to get out of here. Whether she likes it or not.

Even if it crushes her pride into a million pieces, she might have to call a truce between the two of them. At least until they could escape this cell. He is much stronger than she is, and without him she won't be able to escape these chain, much less the cell. Perhaps if they could work together, they might stand a better chance.

And she knew Smith won't like it either. He is just as stubborn as her, if not more.

But she has to try anyway.

"We need to get out of here." Says Trinity.

"That's apparent." He snaps.

'Keep calm, Trinity. You just need to put up with him for just a while longer...'

Pushing down her pride further, she clears her throat and continues.

"And I know we have our differences—"

"—obviously—"

"—but we need to work together."

"Like I would ever work with a human."

"We have to!"

"To do so would be a disgrace to every—"

"Shhhhhhh!"

Trinity hears something. It's barely audible, but it's there.

"What?" Asks Smith, interrupting her thoughts.

"Are you deaf? I said, be quite!"

"I don't take order from a hum—"

Seeing no other choice, Trinity puts her hand over his mouth to quiet him down.

"Be. Quiet." She whispers harshly.

He struggles under her hand, but then he hears the noise as well.

Footsteps.

They were still far away, but it wouldn't be long until they got here.

Trinity and Smith knew what they had to do.

Removing her hand from his mouth, Trinity looks to where she thought would be his eyes.

"Truce?" She asks.

Smith doesn't want to, but the footsteps are beginning to sound closer. They don't have much time.

"Truce." Replies Smith, nodding.

**Hey guys. Not too much happened, but I had to set up the truce Somehow. Not to mention I had the worst writers block ever. So, hopefully next chapter will be better. Tell me what you thought. I accept every kind of review there is. Have a good day...or night...whatever it is where you live. i have a lot of friends from New Zealand. Review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

The door opens quickly, sending a loud bang echoing off the walls in the cell, reverberating through it. The blinding light flood into cell, but Trinity is ready this time and covers her eyes with her hands and buries her head into her knees. She allows her eyes to adjust for a moment then raises her head up slowly. Two people—programs, most likely—stand at the door.

_'Good, only two of them.'_

She looks at them again and sees that they aren't heavily guarded, just a gun a piece to protect them. Though she would still have to be wary, that would make their escape easier.

"Well, if it isn't the_ great_ Agent Smith," The program in the front says, coming into the room. He wears a smug smile, but his hand remains firm on his gun at his side. "You've been trying to catch us since the first version if The Matrix, haven't' you?"

Smith says nothing, simply stares at him passively.

"What? Not gonna say anything? Huh?"

He slams his foot into Smith's ribs, causing a grunt of pain to come from him. Trinity expects for Smith to burst into anger, but again, silence greets the mocking program. It's clear that something isn't right with him. The program had just kicked him, and Smith just sat there taking it. The Agent she knows would have tore his throat out, chains or no chains. He is too prideful to just sit there, that's for sure. He is someone who demands respect.

Trinity passes a brief glance to Smith, who motions for her to be patient. It is a subtle movement, but unmistakable. Patient? Patient? They are in a room with programs that could easily take their life, and he wants her to be patient? They had to escape now because they might not have another chance.

Then it dawns on her, Smith is sitting there because he is planning something. He is waiting for his chance to strike.

"I guess not." There is disappointment in his voice, but it's quickly dismissed as he turns his attention to Trinity. "What about you?"

He squats down to where she sits so that they are level to each other. She glares at him defiantly, daring him to try anything.

"You're not going to be rude like you friend are you?" A devious smile snaked across his face. He reaches his hands up and grabs her chin, forcing her to look at him. Another hand touches her stomach and starts to move upward. She spits in his face and struggles under the chains, trying desperately to kick or hit him. Anything to put distance between them. No one touches her like that. Ever.

"Get the hell away from me." She growls, voice like razors.

The programs wipes the spit off his face and slaps her with the back of his hand The force jerks her head to the side, but she does her best not to react to the pain. Trinity feels blood dribble down he lip and chin. He pins her neck to the wall, making it difficult for her to breathe. She struggles under his grasp, but she's useless against his steely hold.

"You need to learn some manners." The smug smile returns to his face as he readies his hand to hit her again.

Trinity braces herself for the impact, closing her eyes. The attack, however, never comes as Smith's voice interrupts him. "If anyone needs to learn manners, it's you."

The program throws her to ground harshly and returns to Smith. He points his gun at him.

"You've got a lot of nerve saying that."

Smith snorts.

"You won't kill me. If you were meant to kill me, you would've done it by now. Stop embarrassing yourself by trying to intimidate me." Says Smith, deadpan.

That enrages the program. He arches his leg back, as if to kick Smith in the ribs again, but with a reaction time that only an Agent could manage, Smith catches his foot. He jerks it to the side, causing a satisfying crack to come from his ankle. A strangled cry later, and Smith has got him on the ground in a headlock with a gun pressed firmly on his temple.

_'So that's what he was waiting for_,' Thinks Trinity.

The other program who had not left the doorway stands with his gun pointed at Smith.

"Now, you are going to listen to me. You are going to release me..." He looks at Trinity fleetingly. "...And Miss Edwards. Do you understand?"

The program struggles under his grasp, but says nothing. Smith jams the gun harder into his temple.

"I said, do you understand? You will _not_ make a single sound. If you so much as breathe too loud, I will end your life here and now. There will _always_ be more opportunities to escape."

He is bluffing, but he has no other choice. Nonetheless, the program nods his head hurriedly, and puts his hand over Smith's binds. They glow and unshackle themselves. He reaches his hand over and does the same to Trinity, who dusts herself off.

"Tell the other one to put the gun down." Orders Smith, motioning towards the other program.

"Put the gun down, Abel."

"But Cain—"

"Just...do it."

Begrudgingly, Abel does what he is told and places the gun down slowly. Smith lets Cain, go pushing him to the ground. He then promptly fires a bullet into his head and points his gun at Abel. Neither move for a moment until Smith speaks.

"Let's make this easy, shall we? Tell me everything you know, and I'll make sure to shoot you quick."

Instead of answering, the program grabs the gun and fires multiple rounds at Smith, who moves out of the way in the nick of time. He moves to punch him, aiming lower than he usually did. He needs the program alive so he attacks to disarm, not to kill. Abel dodges and counters with a hit of his own which causes Smith to step back. He feels the tip of the cell wall touch his back. Abel tries to shoot him again, but Smith hits him hard enough that it goes flying to the opposite side of the room. He is wasting too much time. Teeth bared, Smith dishes out three quick hits in his ribs, feeling them crack under the sudden onslaught of pressure. Judging by the power he had just hit him with, Trinity guesses three—maybe four—ribs has just been broken.

Yes, that would certainly keep him from going anywhere anytime soon.

Abel goes down on one knee, grabbing his side in pain.

"How many other programs are guarding this facility?" Asks Smith, who is straightening his jacket.

The program lift his head up just enough to glare.

"Like I would tell you, Agent."

Smith picks up the fallen gun and points it at Abel, making it clear he means business.

"I'll kill you."

"We both know that it'll take a lot more than that to make me talk."

Smith looks irritated. They didn't have time for this.

"Miss Edwards, perhaps you know how to make him talk." Says Smith, a spark of mischief in his eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask." A small smirk graces her features.

She grabs his finger quickly and twists it backward, breaking it.

"Talk. Now." Says Trinity, her face less than an inch away from the his.

"Never." He says, voice gruff with pain.

"Miss Edwards." Smith nods at Trinity.

She twist his other finger, producing another satisfying snap.

"Fine!" He grunts in pain."There are twenty standing guard out there!"

"And?"

"That's all I know!"

"Bullshit. Who is keeping us here? Why?"

"I don't know!"

She leans even closer to the program. "Tell me who is keep us here or I swear to God that I will break all two hundred and six bones in your body."

After a moments hesitation, he speaks. "The Merovingian."

'The Merovingian?' Trinity had never heard of him before. Who is he? A program?

Smith pushes past Trinity.

"What?" He demands, his voice unusually alarmed.

"T-The Merovingian is keeping you here."

"Why?" He grabs the program by the neck, pulling him from the ground.

"He didn't say." He gasps for breath.

Without another word, Smith gives Abel's neck a quick tug the side. It severs his vertebrae in half, and he falls to the ground with a thump.

"Hey! I wasn't done questioning him!"

Smith dismisses her quickly, grabbing Cain's gun from the ground. He checks both bodies for anything else useful, but finds nothing of value.

"This is very bad. We have to go. Now. He and his partner won't be dead for long." He says.

"What? What do you mean? You just shot him in the head."

"They are very old programs. And they have a very...specific weakness. A weakness that makes them very valuable and evasive exiles."

"And his weakness is..."

Smith gives her a look.

"Silver bullets."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I do not 'kid'."

"But—"

"No more questions. We have to leave."

She glares at him, but she knows he is right.

"Fine."

"Then let's go."

"Give me the other gun. One for me. One for you."

"No. Two for me. None for you."

"Stop being a controlling ass, and just give me the goddamn gun."

Smith moves into Trinity's personal space, looking at threatening as he always does. He leans into her face.

"Miss Edwards, I am going to give you two choices. Either—one—you can come with me and not die. Or—two—you stay here stubbornly and get killed. Either way I'm keeping the guns."

Seeing that he has made his point, he moves past her and to the opening of the door. After looking outside to make sure the coast is clear, he looks back to her.

"Ladies first."

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry it has taken me soooo long to do this chapter. I would appreciate if you give me feedback on what you think about this so far. The more review I have, the faster I work. And I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed so far. I honestly don't think you know how good it makes me feel. :) And like I said, please please please review, even if it is just a word or two. **_

_**Goodnight, and if there is an apocalypse, good luck.**_

_**Agent Siris**_


End file.
